1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disk drive and, more particularly, to an ejecting mechanism and a disk drive using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, in the current age of information overload, most multimedia products are published in form of optical disks. With the popularity of consumer optical disks, almost every computer should be used with an optical disk drive, no matter it is a desktop computer or a notebook computer. Therefore, the optical disk drive plays a decisive role in the multimedia field.
Nowadays, the front cover of an optical disk drive has a key structure such as a button. Generally speaking, a tray is ejected by directly pressing the key structure to trigger the tray ejecting button in the optical disk drive.
However, when using a computer, especially a notebook computer, a user easily makes the tray of an optical disk drive ejected when he touches the key structure accidentally in the process of moving or operating. If an obstacle is on the ejecting path of the tray, the tray easily bumps into the obstacle in ejecting. Thus, parts of the optical disk drive, such as the front cover, the tray or a bearing, may be damaged under the vibration, which decreases the lifespan of the optical disk drive.